Networked Attached Storage (NAS) is useful to provide centralized storage to client computers in environments with large amounts of data. NAS devices use a data storage technology that can be connected directly to a computer network to provide centralized data access and/or storage to heterogeneous network clients. NAS appliances are storage devices that connect directly to the local area network (LAN) via standard Ethernet port and use the TCP/IP protocol to communicate with network peers. TCP/IP works by dividing files into many small fragments, encapsulating the files into packets, and then sending data as frames through the LAN or Wide Area Network (WAN) to a NAS Gateway for further processing.
It would be desirable to implement a system and/or method to manage I/O performance and/or deadlock in a network attached storage gateway connected to a SAN environment.